


name redacted, age unknown

by singingwasps



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comedy, KENDRA GETS A LIFE, Recovery, Toxic Relationships, kendra gets character development, question mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwasps/pseuds/singingwasps
Summary: In every life, there is a hidden figure to the saga of Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. No one knows their name but they appear every lifetime to call Carter Hall a dick.Also, a lifetime in which Kendra gets a life, moves on, and Carter stops being Like That. Maybe.





	name redacted, age unknown

Kendra finds herself in the bizarre situation of being destined to love a man she doesn't even really like, at the end of the day. 

 

The realization happens for a really stupid reason - it’s Tuesday, and Carter but other Carter is making coffee and she realizes from the bottom of her heart that she  _ really  _ doesn’t like him. Not one thing about him is appealing, except maybe, the abs, which of course is pretty obvious but they’re losing their sheen. Sara had abs. Sara had really nice abs, actually. 

 

The condescension, the pushiness, the great black hole of Carter’s Halls Great Intentions, no matter what, that he retroactively and proactively ruins any deviation or happiness she finds outside of him. Even if this Carter isn’t as much of a raging bag of toxic fish anuses (cloaca? she forgets what the right term is), he’s just kinda quiet and mind controlled, he’s still. Well...Carter.

 

And sometimes he forgets that she really didn’t like Carter, and never really did. Her memories of him consist largely of him steamrolling her opinions, shoving her off a roof, and telling her that they were destined to be together, which yeah, ok, sounds pretty bad when she thinks about it. There were some good times, probably, like they liked each other enough to have Aldus, who seemed like a good man. 

 

But she can’t stop thinking about the fact that her entire life, due to one moment where she probably did really love him, revolves around him. No matter what, he sits, like a horrible chain around her neck.

 

Even if  _ everyone  _ likes Ray, she really  _ did  _ like Ray. Ray was a good man too. 

 

But Kendra is kind of sick of the fact that after she came to Central City her life has revolved around who she’s dating, or who she shouldn’t be, or some massive immortal creep. 

 

And it’s Tuesday, and despite living through four gazllion lives together, Carter still can’t get his shit together and remember what she likes in her coffee. It sounds petty, but at this point he reminded her that maybe she should try something else in her coffee and she just. Stops.

 

Her mind stops, and she just finds herself pouring out the coffee, very carefully, meeting his gaze the entire time. “I’m gonna get my own place.”

 

“I think you should calm down,” he says, in the condescending, measured tones, which means he’s about to whip out some farm fresh bullshit about how in their past life she was fiery but tempered or something.

 

That’s another thing. She doesn’t know anything about her past life, or why they’re hawk...people, or if it even had anything to do with Horus, or if Horus is real, or if they’re both just weird mutants with genetic memory. Maybe she actually belongs with Desmond Miles, who is both fictional and kind of a loser but probably better than being stuck with an egocentric weirdo. Whenever she brings it up he says it’s meteors and shrugs, like he doesn’t really care what it is. 

 

But Kendra  _ does  _ care. Kendra came from Wisconsin, where no one knows what words mean, and they eat weird food, and there are hollows in the world, that no one else sees. Kendra’s gotten used to there being questions in the world, some of which can get answered, and maybe they can’t. But they won’t get answered unless you ask the damn things in the first place. It dawns on her that the idea of living in this eternal death spiral with some stranger who won’t take a hint is probably worse than getting stabbed four thousand times more. 

 

After all they killed Savage, who was supposed to be around for a million gazillion years, and who also couldn’t talk a fuckin hint.

 

“Kendra,” he chides,  “I think you’re being rash.” 

 

“No,” she says, and feels more sure of it than anything else in her life. “I’m not. I’ve had four thousand lifetimes to think it through and honestly? You kinda suck. I’m getting my own place. Or maybe you will, because my name’s on the lease. I’m not kicking you out-”

 

“We should talk about this.”

 

Deep breaths. Don’t scream. “We have talked about this. Remember that time on the  _ Waverider  _ where I said I didn’t like you and you reminded me, super helpfully, that it’s going to keep happening and I should accept it?”

 

Before he can lie, she adds. “Your memory, as you remind me, is way better than mine.”

 

“Ok,” he says, exhaling. “I’m going to go for a walk. And I’m sure when I get back, you’ll feel better and we can talk about it. Relationship troubles, right?” 

 

When he leans in to kiss her on the cheek, she jerks away, and says flatly. “If you’re coming back get almond milk.”

***

Carter Hall doesn’t think about much, really. Most of his life has been laid out, and that’s comforting in a way. Like he knows the city now, which is one thing down, and he knows that Kendra likes almond milk, or maybe she doesn’t it doesn’t really matter. Once she preferred almond milk, and he thought that sorta thing transferred.

 

Another thing he doesn’t really know but the moment it happens, snaps into place, is a sort of forgettable person walking up to him. 

 

They don’t really look like anyone, while looking like almost everyone he’s ever met. Worried, scraggly hair that sort of sticks out in every direction, chapped lips, wearing. Clothes. Probably. A cheap dark green peacoat, and funny tortoiseshell glasses that feel impossibly out of time set in a slightly rounded face. Maybe.

 

And then they say, “You’re a dick, Khufu. A complete buffoon. An utter creep. The day you came into existence, the world screamed in utter agony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> one of the original tags for this was "carter hall can eat my ass and entire colon" but also apparently i can't bring myself to just shove him off a cliff and let him be eaten by worms so whatever i hope you like weird shit. 
> 
> i love kendra saunders and i just want her to have a good life and the arc she deserves.


End file.
